


Headphone Code, Blindfold Actor

by Daze Joltik (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: But if you squint it's KidoMomo, Concert, Earbuds are life, F/F, Gen, Maybe just friendship, POV Kido, Read it as you like, not really romance, repost from FanFiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Daze%20Joltik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo invites the Mekakushi Dan to one of her concerts, much to Kido's displeasure. She intends to keep listening to her own music through it, but Kano and Seto have something else in mind. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headphone Code, Blindfold Actor

**Author's Note:**

> I really love KagePro, but it took me forever to understand it. Or, at least, I didn't understand it until I finally watched Summertime Record. And while I was crying uncontrollably, it dawned on me: I understood KagePro a little. So, to commemorate it, I wrote a one-shot about my favorite character. (But really, Kido is my spirit animal.) It took a while to get the spellings and stuff down, but I did. And feel free to interpret it as friendship or romance. Either way is fine. Thanks and enjoy~!

_Headphone Code, Blindfold Actor_

Kido had absolutely no idea why she had been asked to come to one of Momo's concerts. Well, the entire Mekakushi Dan had been invited, but she was sure someone would have realized she wouldn't have wanted to go and exempted her from it. Still, she found herself being dragged that evening to the concert hall. Popping her earbuds in, she turned them up to drown out the buzz coming from the people around her. Without any thought, she followed her friends through the crowd, zoning out to the tune of some song she'd forgotten the name of.

Shintaro had the tickets, which he gave to the person at the ticket booth without a word. The lady gaped at the tickets. "Seven front row seats?" she observed in disbelief. "Wow, that must have cost you guys a ton! You must really be fans of her!"

"My little sister just wanted us to see her sing," he explained.

The lady sputtered in disbelief at those words, but he refused to say any more. He handed a ticket to each of them. As he was the first to pass through the turnstile, Kido suddenly realized that she probably should have been the one in charge of the tickets. With a click, she entered third, after Konoha. She was the leader of the Mekakushi Dan, she shouldn't be third or even second to anyone, save for maybe Ayano. Oh well, it was her own fault for not paying attention.

The crowd that had shown up to watch their fifth member sing was impressively dense. So many people were willing to pay money to watch some girl jump around on stage. If it wasn't Momo, she would find it stupid, but she had seen how powerful her eyes could be. Attracting people, attracting the bills out of their wallet, no wonder her employers loved her. That girl must have been a goldmine.

Their seats were so close to the stage she could see every speck of dust dancing in the harsh lights. The roar of the crowd was just as bad, and she had to turn her music up almost as high as it would go to hear it over the people. Of their group, only Kano tried to make conversation, being answered by Ene. People in front of them started to stare at the idiot, wondering why he was talking on the phone in such a crowded place. Really, it was a wonder people could hear him at all.

Marry looked entirely uncomfortable in such a loud place, but Seto's reassurance seemed to help. Konoha stared at the stage blankly, while Hibiya impatiently tapped his foot. If she hadn't been so wrapped up in her own music, Kido would have laughed at Shintaro's desperation in getting his phone back from Kano. She wondered herself if the show might go ahead and start, so perhaps there would be time left in the evening to do something else.

Kido counted eight songs between their arrival and the time Momo was introduced. That was far too much of a chunk out of her time, but she supposed a member could be forgiven for wasting their time. What took her so long, putting on that ridiculous dress? Momo had looked just fine in what she was wearing earlier in the day, so why bother wasting people's time for such petty things? She heard the music start up behind the idol as the ninth song in her own ears reached the first chorus.

Momo's song was quickly the only thing she heard, as the song she was listening to quickly quieted. Glaring to the side, she saw the end of her earbuds twirling between Kano's fingers. Though she made to snatch them back, Seto's voice crept up behind her.

"Kisaragi would be sad if you didn't hear her," he stated. "Just leave them out, alright?"

She still grabbed the end of her earbuds back from Kano, and she still gave him a slap upside the head for good measure, but she didn't plug them back in. Instead, she let the music blaring from the speakers fill her ears. It wasn't the kind of music she normally liked; far too upbeat, with a four-chord pattern to all of them, but Momo's voice was nice enough. Besides, it was hard to keep her eyes off of the orange-haired girl, especially when her own were glowing red.

After a few songs, the music took a brake as Momo started to speak into the microphone rather than sing. "I'd just like to take a minute to thank you all for coming to watch me!" she called, causing the entire audience to erupt in cheers. The idol took a few steps forward and leaned down, her eyes meeting Kido's. "I'd especially like to thank my friends, the Mekameka Dan for coming! Especially Kido, for taking her headphones off for me!"

It felt like a million pairs of eyes were set on her. If there was any time her power would be useful, it would be now. No, that might cancel out Momo's Captivating Eyes, which would make the concert go downhill. If this was some plot from Kano to embarrass her, well, she'd make him pay. Not now, though. People were watching her, and they might not take kindly to Momo's friend strangling a boy. As leader, she had to make up for her slip-up earlier and stand tall. Kano, he'd better enjoy breathing, as he wouldn't whenever the eyes were off of her.

"Kido, keep those earbuds out, 'cause this next one's for you!" Momo declared as the band behind her began to play. As they went on, as the lyrics started, Kido realized this was a song she knew. One of her favorites, in fact. Her eyes were glued to her friend as she belted out a song she with some careful grace that wasn't present in the pop music. But she couldn't focus on her performance entirely. Mind wandering, she was wondering if it had been a hassle to procure the rights to perform it, and furthermore, why on earth she would go to all that trouble for her.

After the song was done, Momo began once more to sing the upbeat pop songs that were standard fare for an idol like her. It was a bit annoying after such a nice song, but it was over soon enough. After it was over, she popped her headphones back in as the Mekakushi Dan all left the building. They waited outside in the crowds until they had all but died down. Her phone gave the signal, a message from Momo reading "Back door, third on left", and Kido activated her eyes as she made her way to the door.

Throwing the door open, Momo quickly rushed out. Her clothing was as it had been in the day, and she bore a smile. "Thanks," the idol muttered as she walked with Kido back to the rest of the group. "It would have been a nightmare to leave if it wasn't for your power. Anyways, did you like it?"

Taking her earbuds out, Kido wondered briefly what she'd meant. "Oh, you mean the song?" Momo gave an affirmative nod. "Yeah, it was good," Kido admitted. "Although I don't see why you went to all that trouble for me."

"I wanted to thank you!" she exclaimed with a smile. "You've helped me so much, and I wanted to do something special for you. It was Seto's idea to do a song, and he and Kano agreed to help me make sure you were paying attention."

Kido wasn't quite sure what to say, but she was fairly certain Kano could keep having a functional windpipe for the time being. "Thanks," Kido replied. "It's really no problem. Our powers just happen to match well."

The idol gave a grin as the rest of the Mekakushi Dan approached them. "Ice cream?" Kido suggested.

This idea seemed to be accepted by all, even Ene, though she really eat any in her state. "Yeah!" Momo cheered. "Let's go some place that has that squid ink-flavored ice cream I read about the other day!"

"That sounds disgusting," Hibiya declared.

"Yeah!" Kano added cheerily. "I'll try a bite!"

Marry looked to the ground. "But the poor little squid," she muttered.

Kido looked at her friends. "I'll pay," she declared, hoping to make up for her failure to take lead earlier.

"What does it matter?" Seto asked. "Half of us share a wallet."

She smirked. "True, but who's the one that manages it?"

"Me, usually," Kano pointed out.

"Exactly, but considering how you-"

"I can pay!" Momo offered. "Y'know, to thank you all for coming!"

With a sigh, Kido nodded. "Okay, thanks."

The Mekakushi Dan enjoyed the rest of the evening, even if it did falter between desperately trying to balance using her eye power in a crowded ice cream shop on Momo while she was ordering and allowing her to actually order. The cheery chatter of friends was much nicer than the buzz of a crowd. Kido was truly happy that night, even going so far as to smile a few times. It wasn't until later when she realized she never put her earbuds back in after talking to Momo.


End file.
